Zindgi Ka Har Rang ... Gulaal
Zindgi Ka Har Rang ... Gulaal,(Hindi: ज़िंदगी का हर रंग,(English: All the colors of life, was a drama-series that aired on Star Plus. This show is the baby of Sphere Origins and premiered on November 15, 2010 and was aired till August 28, 2011. Sphere Origins already have shows like Saat Phere, Balika Vadhu and Jyoti to their credit.Gulaal is written by Prakash Kapadia and directed by Sidharth Sengupta. The amazing direction and cinematography set the show apart. The show concluded on the 28th August 2011 as Diya Aur Baati Hum replaced Gulaal.[citation needed] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gulaal_(TV_series)# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 References *4 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gulaal_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=1 edit Gulaal(female protagonist) is a young girl from Rashipur, Kutch. She has a zest for life and is God-gifted with the unique ability to unearth water in arid lands. Talsagra, a neighbouring village of Rashipur, has been hit by a harsh drought. Vasant (the protagonist) from Talsagra learns of Gulaal’s talent and in order to end the woes of his people, he sets out in search of Gulaal. When Vasant recounts the situation of Talsagra, Gulaal against the will of the entire clan, decides to go to Talsagra for the sake of humanity. Gulaal is finally able to end the hostility between the villages and brings joy to hundreds of people. During her stay in Talsagra, she wins over the hearts of most people and both Vasant and his older brother Dushyant fall in love with Gulaal. Eventually, the love between Vasant and Gulaal blossoms and both tie the knot. However, her happiness is short-lived when Vasant dies suddenly. Unbeknownst to all, it is Vasant's own brother Dushyant who lets Vasant die by throwing him off a bridge after he meets with an accident.[1] It is captivating to see Gulaal fighting spiritedly, making intelligent choices and taking over the responsibilities of her family. After Vasant's death, she decides to make his dreams and responsibilities her own. In order for her to do so, she is forced to go through "deeyarvattu" a system where a widow marries her husband's younger brother. The elder's have Dushyant in mind but Gulaal suspects foul play in Vasant's death and doubts Dushyant. She performs the ceremony with Kesar, who is merely a young boy of around twelve. Gulaal soon finds out that Dushyant killed Vasant but does not reveal to everyone knowing that it would tear the family apart breaking Vasant's dream. Sometime later Kesar hears that Dushyant has killed Vasant and that Gulaal hid this from the family and acts very rebellious. He is sent off to a boarding school for his well-being. Dushyant soon realizes that killing Vasant was not right and he decides to mend his ways. Years pass by. Gulaal continues living in Vasant's house and is still trying to fill in for him by fulfilling his responsibilities. Talli, a young girl whose parents died when she was a child, and who was brought up by Sudha (Vasant's brother Raman's wife) grows up and dreams of marrying her childhood friend Kesar one day. Kesar(male protagonist after Vasant 's death) finally returns home from boarding school. Kesar grows up with tumultuous feelings for Gulaal, where he misses her but also hates her as she hid the truth about Vasant's death. He still harbours a grudge and behaves rudely with Dushyant and Gulaal even though he doesn't want to. In time, Kesar unknowingly feels for Gulaal, and unaware of his feelings she has been planning to get Kesar and Talli married. When Kesar finds out he gets upset that all this while Gulaal intended for him to marry Talli, and he confronts her about everything why she hid the truth about Vasant. Gulaal shocked to know the reason behind Kesar's anger towards her defends herself by saying that she only had the family's best interest in mind and leaves. Kesar is angry and decides to marry Talli and keep her unhappy just to prove to Gulaal that her decisions aren't always right. When Gulaal finds this out she begs him to keep Talli happy but he refuses. Eventually she breaks in front of Kesar and swears that if he wants she will never show him her face but only that he keep Talli happy after marriage. Kesar realizes his mistake and promises to keep Talli happy, but Kesar starts thinking about never seeing Gulaal again and becomes sad. Much to the disapproval of the elders of the house, the day of Kesar and Talli's wedding arrives but Kesar refuses to marry her and questions his relationship with Gulaal. Gulaal steps in and declares that there is no identity or even a chance of existence for their deeyarvattu and calls on the "Panchayat" for the next day. Kesar wonders why he doesn't want to break the "deeyarvattu" and questions whether he is doing this to get revenge on Gulaal or for some other reason. The issue is taken to the Panchayat where Gulaal expresses her wish to break off her marriage with Kesar. But Kesar says that his happiness lies in Gulaal continuing to remain his wife. The Panchayat''favours Kesar saying that Gulaal herself chose to marry Kesar. On the same day Kesar confesses his love for her to Gulaal. Gulaal is shocked and decides to leave Vasant's home for good. Kesar not being able to live without Gulaal tries every possible way to get her back home, but she refuses. Under Raman's influence Kesar complains to the "panchayat" about Gulaal leaving home. The "Panchayat" again favors Kesar and Gulaal has to return against her wishes. After this incident Gulaal is even more angry at Kesar and doesn't talk to him properly. Meanwhile Talli, who sees Kesar's sufferings makes him understand the meaning to love. Kesar realizes that if he truly loves Gulaal then he should set her free. Kesar takes the matter to the ''Panchayat and requests them that he wants to break the "deeyarvattu" and let Gulaal free, the "Panchayat" instruct them to stay together for three months before the deeyarvattu can be broken off. Kesar apologizes to Gulaal for all his bad behavior and Gulaal forgives him and they decide to spend the three months as friends. Kesar (without any expectations) tries to do things that make Gulaal happy. She initially doubts Kesar, but then realizes her mistake. Gulaal starts smiling again and is a little happy. Talli decides to put the past behind her and be happy. She finds love with a young rich boy Kunal and they wish to marry each other. To attend this wedding, Motabha's Saru jiji (older sister) arrives. She is glad that Kesar decided to stay with Gulaal. To keep her happy everyone has to hide that Kesar and Gulaal's relationship will end after three months. She thinks that Kesar and Gulaal are happy and that their relationship is normal. Much to everyone's disappointment Saru jiji has put some land in Kesar and Gulaal's child's name. Kesar wishes to tell Saru jiji the truth so Gulaal wouldn't have to pretend, but Gulaal stops him saying that she is not ashamed to admit that till the 3 months are over she is his wife. Festival comes up where women break their fasts and everyone is enjoying when Kesar finds out that Dushyant took money from their family business account. Kesar, while arguing with Dushyant, blurts out that he knows that Dushyant murdered Vasant. This leaves Motabha aghast and heartbroken. Dushyant calls the police confesses to his crime and surrenders himself. Everyone also finds out that Gulaal knew about Dushyant's crime and hid it. They are furious at her and when Kesar defends Gulaal they refuse to hear him too. Motabha also loses faith in Gulaal. The family gets divided and everyone treats and blames Gulaal. Kesar not able to hear anything against Gulaal decides to leave the house with Gulaal. Talli lets Kesar and Gulaal move into to her old house. Kesar tells Gulaal that he only has a few days left with her until their marriage is dissolved and asks her to spend time with him. Gulaal agrees but when the three months are over and they go before the Panchayat, she sticks with her decision to break the marriage. Motabha then announces that the marriage is broken. Gulaal goes to stay with her mother and Kesar is heartbroken. Kunal and Talli's marriage runs into trouble and they decide to elope with Gulaal and Kesar's help. Kunal goes to Gulaal's house and asks her to call Kesar to tell him to bring Talli to the temple, where they are married with Gulaal and Kesar in attendance. Gulaal is constantly thinking of the time spent with Kesar and is also extremely upset at her mother's house. Gulaal's mother tells her that she has begun to feel for Kesar the way a wife feels for her husband, but Gulaal refuses to listen. Giga kaka on the other hand, who is ashamed of what his son Dushyant did goes into depression. Motabha says that this one truth has broken the family when Kesar makes them realize that this is what Gulaal wanted to stop and hence she hid the truth. Everyone realizes their mistake, Jamna kaki and Raman become good and forget their bitterness. Motabha goes to Gulaal and apologizes and asks her to come back. Gulaal forgives them all but only comes back to celebrate festival with all and everyone is happy. After she leaves everyone is sad, especially Kesar who decides to leave the village and his home to move to the city. On his way to the city Kesar meets with an accident and is brought back home. When Gulaal is informed she runs to meet him. While at the bedside of an unconscious Kesar, Vasant comes to her dream and makes her realize that she has fallen in love with Kesar. Gulaal stops Kesar from going to the city by confessing and hugging him. They decide, with the whole family, to live Happily Ever After. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gulaal_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=2 edit